omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is thе DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the planet Arburia. Appearance Ben 10 He is large and round. He has yellow eyes and claws. He is mostly white with some black. He has yellow armor on his back, shoulders, arms, and legs. The Omnitrix is on his head. Ben 10: Alien Force He looks the same as Ben 10, only with green eyes.He no longer had the black stripe on his chest that he did before and the Omnitrix on his chest. Ben 10: Omniverse He looks the same as always, except that his eyes are disconnected from the black on his head. The Omnitrix is on his head for young Ben and his chest for teen Ben.pikl Powers And Abilities He can roll up like an armadillo. This protects him and he can cause a lot of damage. He can move quickly and he can jump from space and still be unharmed. Ben 10 Cannonbolt makes his debut in The Big Tick as an accidental transformation. At first he is suprised but he then feels that the new alien is useless as he can't figure out what he can do. When a meteor comes crashing down, he quickly rolls up into a ball and travels towards it. Realizing his new abillities, Cannonbolt attacks three aliens that showed up to follow the Great One after they tell Ben that his planet will be destroyed. When Cannonbolt was knocked towards a forest he couldnt control himself as he bounced from tree to tree until he his Max and Gwen while timing out. Later he appeared again to attempt to defeat the Great One. When he sees Max and Gwen in trouble, he turns into a ball and attacks the three aliens while brining Max and Gwen to safety. He then used his shell to reflect the aliens lazers defeating all three of them. Cannonbolt then jumped inside the Great One and started bouncing around inside destroying all of its organs until it was defeated. Ben 10: Alien Force Cannonbolt returns in War Of Worlds: Part 1, where he rolls into Los Soledad and fight some DNAliens Appearances Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Omniverse Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth Cannonbolt is unlocked after defeating Enoch on both versions. On consoles, he can launch off of ramps, while on DS, he can launch off of pads instead. Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Cannonbolt is playalbe from the beginning on consoles. He can launch off of ramps and charge special machines. Ben 10: Omniverse Cannonbolt is playable on both Bens on both versions. On consoles, heis playable from the beginning and can activate special switches and launch off ramps. Transformations Trivia *In Dimension 23, Ben 23 calls him Rollaway. *His rolling ability is similiar to that of Samus Aran's Morph Ball form in the Metroid video game franchise. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Ben 10000 Aliens Category:Future Aliens Category:Ben 23 Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens